speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andromalius
Andromalius is a powerful spirit whose vestige is owned by Olidammara and was one of his greatest clerics of all time. Andromalius, a jester and a thief, suddenly on his deathbed began to repent his ways and denounce his patron god, thereby stealing his soul from Olidammara and performing the greatest act of theft in history. Which worked. Olidammara, initially furious, quickly caught on to the joke and was filled with laughter until he realized the unfortunate implication of the joke. He wanted to reward Andromalius yet his spirit was set to go to another deity, and if he just outright made Andromalius one of his Solars he'd have ruined the joke. Ultimately he picked a middle option. He stole the soul from Hades during the Sorting, and made it a vestige, cementing it into his realm for eternity and binding his spirit forever. Those who bind to Andromalius gain extra toes and fingers, can no longer steal anything, and become consumed with a desire to cause mischief. Terms of Summoning Andromalius appears as a jester with twenty-four hands, in each of his hands is a mundane object. To summon him and bind to his vestige, you must be holding two of these twenty-four objects which include, a purse, a silver key, a gold ring, a pair of dice, a copper coin, a dagger, an apple, an arm bone (Humerus), a scroll, a comb, a whistle, a fishhook, a mirror, an egg, a potion, a dead spider, an oak leaf, a human skull, a lock, a black book, a bell, a dove, a lockpick, and a clockwork mouse. When he leaves, he begins to juggle the items before passing one to the summoner, a portent of their near-future. Abilities of Andromalius' Vestige All of the abilities of Andromalius allow one to perform acts of counter-deception and investigation Jester’s Mirth: As a standard action, you can cause an opponent to break into uncontrollable laughter. This ability functions like a Tasha’s hideous laughter spell (caster level equals your effective binder level), except that an affected creature can make an additional saving throw at the end of each of its turns to end the effect. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Locate Item: At will, you can sense the direction of any well-known or clearly visualized object that lies within 100 feet per effective binder level of your location. If you wish to find a specific object, this ability works only if you have seen the object firsthand and can accurately visualize its peculiarities. Otherwise, the direction of the nearest object of the same type is revealed. You can sense the direction of only one item each round. This ability does not reveal the direction to a disguised object such as a secret door unless you can clearly visualize its disguised form, nor does it tell you the distance to the object. See the Unseen: At will, you can peer into the ethereal plane to view invisible or phased objects Sense Trickery: You gain a +4 bonus on Insight checks, on checks to determine the worth of an item, and on Perception checks made to oppose Disguise checks. In addition, you automatically notice when a creature uses Sleight of Hand to take something from you. This ability is always active while you are bound to Andromalius. Sneak Attack: You gain access to the Rogue's Sneak Attack feature, dealing bonus damage in combat. Your ability is determined by your Binder level, which determines how skilled of a 'rogue' you are while binding Andromalius.